As telecommunications technology has evolved, more advanced network access equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not possible previously. This network access equipment might include systems and devices that are improvements of the equivalent equipment in a traditional wireless telecommunications system. Such advanced or next generation equipment may be included in evolving wireless communications standards, such as long-term evolution (LTE). For example, an LTE system might include an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) node B (eNB), a wireless access point, a relay, a remote radio head, or a similar component instead of or in addition to a traditional base station. Any such component may be referred to herein as an eNB, but it should be understood that such a component is not necessarily an eNB. Such a component may also be referred to herein as an access node or base station. Also, the terms “eNB” and “cell” might be used interchangeably herein. And likewise, the term eNB may refer to components of a eNB or other base station, access node, etc.
The following terms and abbreviations may be used throughout this disclosure:
ACK Acknowledgement
BCCH Broadcast Channel
BM-SC Broadcast Multicast Service Center
eNB enhanced Node B
CQI Channel Quality Indicator
CA Carrier Aggregation
DL-SCH Down Link Shared Channel
EPS Enhanced Packet Switch
ESA Emergency Service Announcement
HARQ Hybrid ARQ (Automatic Repeat reQuest)
HO Handover
LTE Long Term Evolution
M2AP M2 interface Application Protocol
M3AP M3 interface Application Protocol
MCCH MBMS Control Channel
MCH MBMS Channel
MCS Modulation Coding Scheme
MBMS Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service
MBMS-GW MBMS Gateway
MBSFN MBMS Single Frequency Network
MME Mobility Management Entity
MSP MBMS Service Period
NACK Negative Acknowledgement
p-t-m point to multi-points
p-t-p point to point
RLC Radio Link Controller
RRC Radio Resource Controller
S1AP S1 interface Application Protocol
SAI Service Area Identifier
SINR Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio
TMGI Temporary Multicast Group Identity
UE User Equipment
UM Unacknowledged Mode
X2AP X2 interface Application Protocol